Such a fastening mechanism for a handle is already known from the patent, DE 22 64 244 A1. This fastening mechanism is suited to press the handle piece with an initial tension on the cooking utensil and to eliminate in this manner any type of clearance between the structural elements of the fastening mechanism so that this fastening mechanism can be manufactured relatively easily, and thus a secure connection is guaranteed between the handle piece and the holding piece. On the other hand, however, it is difficult to release.
However, it is instead desired in many cases to be able to easily remove and again fasten the handle piece to and from the holding piece as desired. Thus, for example, it is practical when the handle pieces can be removed from the associated cooking utensil which utensil is supposed to be used in a heated oven, because the cooking utensil can then be easily removed with the handle pieces without any further auxiliary means from the oven, which handle pieces again have been mounted on the holding pieces but, however, have not been heated.
Easily releasable fastening mechanisms for a handle have been known for a long time.
Further, a removable handle has been described in the patent, DE 1 256 850, in which a nonmovable handle part is combined with a movable, rotatable handle part and a clamping device is clamped or released during the rotary movement, with the help of which clamping device the handle is fastened on the associated cooking utensil. Such a fastening mechanism is complicated because it demands both hands during the fastening or release of the handle. It is also complicated in design, and the producible torque remains low so that the fastening mechanism is not secure or safe.
A slightly simpler construction is described in the patent, DE 1 429 912. A releasable handle is thereby provided with a sliding piece, which can be moved into and can be locked in a complementary counterpiece fastened on the cooking utensil. Here one hand is sufficient for handling the fastening mechanism both during the release and also during the locking of the handle. However, a clearance-free locking, which is secure under initial tension, is not possible. The mounting of the handle, for example, in a heated oven is complicated because the sliding piece must be threaded into the counterpiece.
The patent, DE 1 934 241 shows a handle, which can be fastened on a holding piece by means of a catch, which is stationarily provided on a cooking utensil and has at least one flexible leg and which can be bent open under a bending force applied to the handle with the catch being released. A bending force is needed in the same manner when the separated handle is again supposed to be locked. The more secure the locking of the catch is supposed to be, the greater must be the necessary bending force such that connecting the handle, for example, in a heated oven, cannot be done sufficiently quickly because of the necessary bending force and the complicated suspension of the handle which is disadvantageous.
A further releasable fastening mechanism is disclosed in the patent, CH 548 190. The associated handle can be fastened on a flange edge which is constructed on the cooking utensil such that a locking member of the handle extends through a hole in this flange edge and the locking member can be locked with frictional resistance. This simple arrangement requires a considerable operating force for a somewhat secure locking, which operating force cannot be produced by a user who lacks sufficient strength.
Therefore the purpose of the invention is to construct a fastening mechanism for a handle of the above-identified type in such a manner that it can be easily released and again be locked clearance-free with little force by one hand, and that thereby consists of parts, which can be easily assembled.